Deke
by CloakiSchemer
Summary: Bookmen have no need for a heart, as all the bonds we make to get the evidence are just ink that can be washed away. This is the record of Deke, life number 48. It all starts in Vietnam...Rated T for Language Deke is Deak for me


_Bookmen have no need for a heart, as all the bonds we make to get the evidence are just ink that can be washed away. This is the record of Deke, life number 48. It all starts in Vietnam_**__...__**

* * *

><p>The end of my journey the start of a new book. Slowing my pace a little I can see the small Vietnamese village at the end of the path through the fields. <strong>Tsuba. <strong>

It's a well built village on the edge of the coast and -from the looks of it- is already struggling in the war. Heading out of the main gate I can see trade men with empty trucks but anger all over their faces. Probably a bad market.

According to Bookman **Tsuba **was very independent from the rest of Vietnam relying mainly on it's naval advantage and the finest wood for them.

_**Welcome number 48. Keep on walking round, taking everything in. Hah, listen, I have a bet with everyone that the first person that says Hello to you is the first and hardest you'll have to watch die.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**You'll see when it happens. Just try not to stick out to much it usually helps.**_

_I don't want anyone to die._

_**Well that's tough luck. War is war. No one in the end cares of your emotions. You're just the one that writes stuff down. And even if you do get connected to someone be ready to take that mask off.**_

_Mask?_

_**In other words lie.**_

I lose my train of thought as a young kid runs into me, knocking the papers out of my hand and some from my bag. Dam Brat. No, more detail. 4ft 9, age around 12, blonde hair, blue eyes, a little muscular, must be fit or training in the army? At this age? I look around again. Desperate times. Judging by everyone's mood in the market they all seemed to be rationed on food. Definitely a war and a losing one.

I watch as he runs past me again, no apology. Why's he running away? Distressed? Anxious? Late? Lonely-

"Oh Hello" A boy a little older than myself said to me, round about 16.

_Is this the one?_

_**Hehe, we'll just have to see wont we.**_

"Kelre don't run off!" He orders the boy that ran into me. He's probably annoyed so he'll be at a good distance from me now. He ordered him so he could have some sort of authority over him. Judging by the same clothes they wear army based. Yet they have the same features as well. Brothers? He's smiling at me.

"Sorry about him that's my brother Kelre. He gets a bit shy."

_What do I do?_

_**Relax; does this guy look like a hero to you?**_

_He has the uniform on. _

_**Right, so maybe you could find out a bit from the war from him. Ya see?**_

"I'm sorry, he knocked your book's over." He starts picking them up immediately.

"It's okay I've got it." Yeah and keep your nose out of other peoples paperwork. I can see him peeping at some of the languages, questioning my handwriting. "Here let me help." Persistent isn't he.

"Thank you."

_**Now get asking questions, you know where you are so ask him where is he off to?**_

"That's an impressive uniform, are you apart of the military?" I lie. It looks like trash the way it's been taken care of.

"Actually yeah, it's an honour to be fitting for my village. Speaking about it where are you from? It's just, I haven't seen you around here before."

"That's right I'm a traveller." I say standing up holding out a hand for the papers and books of mine that he's holding. Traveller -That's all he needs to know.

"Really? You got anyone else with you?"

What is he trying to do? Write a fact file on me? What should I say; "I'm

_**No you're not. Remember, Bookman's testing you on this one seeing how you do alone again. **_

_Why?_

_**My guess is next life you might be split up again and if that's the case he probably wants to know if If you do see bookman at all act like he's a stranger**_

"I'm on my own"

_**Nice recovery**_

"What…? But you're no older than I am!" Hmph. Excuse me but I believe I'm younger.

"Oh it's nothing really. I should be going thanks for your help." I smile looking as innocent as possible. Seems to work. I start to walk away into the empty market.

_**You sure that was a good idea?**_

_Just wait_

"Where to? Hey, why don't you come and hang out with us for a bit? I could give you a tour?" I stop temptation holding me in place. All helps with good acting.

"Really?"

"Why not, I'm off my shift anyway." He says as I turn back around and walk to him "My names Grex" he says holding out a hand.

"Nice to meet you" shaking his hand. Show I have some manners. Keep him slightly in front to the right just as practiced. Not letting him out of my range and able to see others as well. Does he want to know my name? He's about to ask me a question. Obviously not.

"Hey is something wrong with your eye?"

I point to my eye patch and smile wondering "I've had it since I can remember." Well that is true. There's someone waiting for us up ahead. It's the boy from before.

"Hmm. Ah! Kelre wait up. Give me a second."

"Sure" I stop and watch impatiently. Lip reading, the boy doesn't trust me; it's written all over him in his body language. "Why did you run of like that?" Grexs asks him

"I don't trust him, he gives me the creeps." I read, quite rightly too.

"There you two are? What do you think this is, Break time?" A big woman yells from the corner. 6 ft 3 very muscular not one to get on the young side of. Smell, cinnamon. A baker? Possible soft side as well.

"Well sure why not?" Grex says, he doesn't seem to find her that threatening. Must be important then or just his attitude.

"Hey! Change that attitude you cocky brat." Probably the attitude.

"I'm sorry it was my fault I asked for a tour of the town and Grex said he was free." I explain at the awkward silence. This guy did promise me a tour after all.

"Well he isn't. Come-on the commanders waiting." She says dragging both of them by the scruff of their uniforms behind her. Commander? Are they a high rank or something?

"Gimme a sec." Grex pushes away running up to me. "Meet me by the gargoyle bridge by eight. I'll tell ya what ya want to know." And he runs back.

I watch him go. He stops in his tracks spinning round and asked

"I almost forgot, what's your name?" I hadn't thought of it.

_**Deke..**_

"It's Deke." My new ID, a lot better than 48. That just wasn't catchy at all,

"Deke, hehe well I'll see ya there Deke." He says running off again. I turn away and head into a nearby and warming pub. Sitting down I order a glass of water and check out the paperwork. Dammit, it's going to take ages to sort out again! I comment on the mess of my paperwork.

_**Nice one number 48. I can see you'll do just fine.**_

I suddenly fell lighter as the voice seems to leave me be.

* * *

><p>According to Bookman Thailand was fighting to take over the end of the piece of land in order to increase their Opportunities to create the largest naval fleet in all of Asia and hopefully the world. Bookman was with the Thai's and I with the Vietnamese.<p>

To be honest their attack plan surprised me. They had attacked with their naval strength first but Grex was first to realize there where less than there should have been. He ordered the ships to retreat to main land but we were too late. They had climbed through the mountains.

* * *

><p>We were fired at with cannons and burning arrows, hoping that the ships would burn, capsize, and that we would drown.<p>

Most of them did. We got to land and I knew soon that I would have to leave them. I knew that it was the final battle and my last fight as a Private for Great General Grex. Triple G was his honourable nickname.

On many occasions in the years Grex had offered me a higher title but I made sure to keep at a lower rank, the last thing I want as a Bookman is to be remembered.

We stayed under the grates of the main street; it was dark as we glided silently under the fighting streets through the sewer water.

We stopped to rest shortly as Grex explained the procedure to the remaining including Kelre and myself.

Perfect opportunity I thought. Before leaving I had prepared this last drink that I always kept on me. I drank the last of it knocking back all of it with the powered D-Drug. Death Drug. _'Gamma-Hydroxybutyrate'_ I could hear Bookman recall in my head.

Diluted with water would give me enough time to reach my suited spot before my death. Let's just hope it's convincing enough. It was all down to my timing and predictions.

"We head to the weaponry cargo. That's the only ship that's docked that hasn't reported."

"Meaning?" Kelre didn't sound sure of the plan; even if he was two years older he was still doubtful as ever.

"That either they're our side in which we can get back up, or the enemy and which we can take them out." I answered rubbing my eyes a little.

Grex smiled admiring his partner's attitude "Zine –the leader of the Thai army- isn't someone I can image to sit and wait back home." He looked up at the latch above. "This comes out on the dock road, afterwards we head to the side buildings take a right and head to the marina."

_And 100 yards from there was the anchor station, where Deke would sink to his death._

_**My, that's a bit dark**_

_Didn't think I'd hear from you again_

_**Oh no, I like to see the first and last moments, you know, just in case you break.**_

Too slow to question, Grex was already lifting Kelre out of the sewer checking if it was clear. One by one the five of us crept out and made it to the wall as planned.

We headed along the main marina,

"Cease them!" the enemy cried surrounding us there where at least twenty or more heading towards us.

"Your orders General?" I asked the death point just in sight.

"Fight to the death," he drew his swords.

_**Fitting words**_

I charged after him, covering several blocks made to him. Interacting with the fate of the General was against the rules of Bookman, but I had to play my part.

It was obvious that a Great General shouldn't die here.

_**Oh?**_

_What?_

_**I hope you know how to pull it off.**_

I wince moaning loudly and clenching my stomach, taking a hit for the general.

"Deke!" Kelre rushed to my side dragging me out of the battle and next to the stop I planned. I look down at the wound, shit it's deep.

_**Was that deliberate?**_

_Yes and no, dying from a wound like this for more believable than a poison dart that I was going to make up._

"K-Kelre!" I warned him wincing as someone tried to attack him but he blocked it. I leant back on the spare anchors my hand clenching my stomach still.

The drug was kicking in, my eyes started to grow blurry my head titled back as the world started spinning. The only senses I had now where my hearing and smell.

My nose was slowly becoming flodded with the aroma of blood and supported as I heard the bodies fall one by one until the Vietnamese soldiers remained standing a little out of breath.

"No no no!" Grex yelled, I heard his steps running to my side. He picked me up into his arms and held me checking my pulse.

"Hey… Hang in there… you're going to be alright." He said cradling me before reaching over and dragging my arm round him.

I wince for real, and he hesitates putting me back down. "N-no, you're not going to get another chance like this." I protest.

_Dammit this isn't going to work!_

I start panicking inside my head twisting from side to side which seems to help and convince the soldiers that I'm losing my mind as I draw closer to death.

Grex held my hand tighter before bowing his head and placing it gently next to me again.

"Kelre, can you take him."

"Go-" I protested again.

"I leave him in your care and trust brother" he said before turning to me once and placing a hand on my shoulder. "Stay strong soldier."

I can't make out his face anymore.

The others ran off and I was left with Kelre. He took off my army jacket and tried to mend the wound in my green vest. That wasn't going to stop me from passing out though.

And… is he crying. "Listen don't die okay. You hear me! You've gotta stay strong till Grex- The General gets back!" he said looking at the wound.

I simply placed my hand on top of his as it rested on my shoulder.

"Throw me with the anchor."

I couldn't see it but I could tell by the silence he was confused. "I'm not going…to mak.e… it…" my breaths become strained.

"Yes you are!"

"You need to be by his side, brother to brother."

_Shit running out of time!_

_**Hehe this is quite entertaining**_

My head was getting heavy. I can feel myself drifting in and out of consciousness.

"I'm sorry" was my last word.

_**Hm… how you getting yourself out of this one.**_

Kelre did throw me with the anchor into the river and the shock of drowning woke me. Grabbing the knife from my trousers pocket I untied the jacket that bounded my hand to the anchor and watched once free as it continued to sink into nothing. I swam carefully back to the surface and under the platform where the battle just occurred, the knife handle firmly in my teeth as I use my hands to swim.

I saw Kelre still standing there with his fists clenched and he suddenly took off. Before the wooden panels met the land there was a space large enough for me to change and leave all of my equipment I now needed in place. I took of the wet useless uniform and buried it in the soil, then I changed keeping the green top, the only thing I could bond to.

I pulled the new head band into place and gloves before pulling on the same poncho I wore 2 years ago arriving here.

I dashed out from under the trap door and headed to the main boat.

It worked perfectly, the army thought I was dead and there was nothing to stop me.

I watched from the resting trees the battle on the main boat, disguising myself in a Thai's amour I snuck on-board and watched Grex being tortured. In the corner staring at me as if he could see through the armour was Kelre tied up.

Grex then revealed that he was carrying a bomb that he had set up in the sewers. The ship was on fire within seconds.

Badly burned I retreated watching from the trees. Grex and the Enemy general where fighting as the ship continued to burn. Grex finally killed him but he was trapped in the fire and so died.

I saw Kelre desperately searching and yelling for his brother in the fire as the towns people held him back on the docks.

The war was over. Both leaders where dead. Bookmans prediction was 2 weeks early and so I stayed it town for a little longer keeping a low profile, but I watched the memorial service. Above in the gallery, with the pigeons.

Another coffin was carried down the aisle from the altar as the service finished and lined up outside. There where at least 50 coffins and a large bed of flowers for the missing, in the centre was Grex's and a silent brother guarding him. I didn't follow the march to the graveyard. I had never visited previous ink, and I never shall. I returned to the inn and wrote my final report before packing my bags.

I would be leaving at dawn.

Surprisingly the town was quite busy at this hour, merchants and traders had arrived taking in the scene and ruined buildings from the battle. With my hood up I continue to the main gate my mind now focused and cleared from everything that happened.

I ignore and continue walking as a boy runs into me, my papers secure in my bag. I don't need to take details but my eye does it anyway. 5ft 5, age around 14, brown hair with hints of blonde, blue grey eyes, muscular but toned, his army uniform high ranked, but trashed, ripped and over warn.

He turns away from me and apologies "I'm sorry" I bow my head under my hood and continue walking as does he. I listen to his footsteps and listening to him stop in them and turns.

Hmph, Deja Vu.

I continue to walk, concealed now carts and more. "General Kelre, please come, we have some things that the town needs to organise." I recognise the voice as that big womans from all those years ago.

Continuing through the field path my vision focuses onto a tree, and sleeping in it's shadow. "You're late" the elder opened his eyes and slowly.

"Heh, you're early!" I laugh back standing as he prepares himself. "So where to now?"

"Europe"

"What? Is that all I get" Bookman didn't answer. Nto, teml we lapt nasrenen yn uoir idew."

I sighed. Back to journey's of Coding to protect what information we had so we could discuss it freely. I hope the next war is quick.

* * *

><p>Present -<p>

I groan, my voice strained as I stagger to keep upright, cradled on my hands and knees. "Ppplease…n0h- St-stop" I can only groan with the little strength I have left, too tired to keep my eye open. The figure simply walks up to me and kicks me hard in his stomach again forcing me to the floor. I turn and lie on my side. I wince, trying to open my eye again "Who are you?"

"**What? You really don't know?"** The figure almost laughed as he crouches down next to my tattered body. Now open my eye looks up at the figure first and then the area around him. Dammit- My eye wont focused, it's too blurred to make anything out. Keep calm, now where am I? I can only make out the black sky a blurred portrait of the hooded figure still and a vast amount of brown and green.

The figure continues to squat as he waits for something. Am I meant to answer his question or something? Again I pull myself up or struggle to. "tch… I've been Bookman for over ten years...you could be anyone" I say trying to push myself up again twisting careful with my fractured body.

The figure jumps to his feet. **"OH! I didn't know you had it in you a lazy attitude like that. What you mean to say"** It spat through gritted teeth as he suddenly clasps his clawed hand around the back of my head. It burns! He lifts me in his grip off the ground and slowly clenches tighter and tighter. I couldn't help yelling as my body is too weak to fight back. **"Is that I….could be anyone that you've killed in the past years?" **It finished.

"N-no..." I beg not only for the pain to stop but the accusations as well.

**"Someone who simply stands and watches is as good a murder." **The figure commented as well but I didn't respond my cries to painful.

O…open my eye-Dammit! the pain had forced him to shut it again. My bloodshot eye slowly opens again. I can see approximately four miles away the rise of a mountain. There, that has to be the crater. Where I was taken from, where Allen, Lenalee, Krory, Miranda and Bookman are. I watch as I see faintly purple shooting in and being reflected out again. At least they're still alive

The figure squeezes tighter, its like he wants to see me suffer, to his torture and comments. My eye shuts itself as I wince and my mouth gapes open as I yell "S-STOP GAH!" I hit my arms against the one that holds me trying to get off and out of his grip. It's pointless.

"**Tch… you make me sick Deke." **He said throwing ne hard to the side. I crash aimlessly to the floor rolling and tumbling before my path's blocked by a tree.

I didn't even dare open my eye again. I realised who it was in front of me. It all made sense now. I slowly curled up into a ball and rocked to position myself onto my knees, and tried to bring himself to stand hesitantly; supporting myself against the tree.

"I'm sorry…" I can only whisper, as my voice box is scared and out of respect. I always knew that there was possibility that the people and wars I recorded could always become akuma; I just prayed it wouldn't ever happen.

"**Sorry? You watched me die, and all you can say is SORRY?" **He yelled. I straightened or tried to pull myself up to face the General I once severed as a hard working Private. Ready to accept the price.

"**HOW F***ING DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" **Raged the akuma repeatedly punches me, all I can do is try my best to remain standing as I fall back against the tree, each punch brought the memories flooding back. The ink that he was trained to wash away flooded his mind once more.

"**You watched me die"** the figure cursed as his punches became harder but slower **"And Kelre had to suffer for it!"**

I didn't struggle, taking every hit and remaining silent, making sure I remain standing shifting my feet out to give him a better stance. I deserve this.

Before I knew it I was held up against the tree by his neck. I winced slightly trying to breath and as I looked down I could see the Akuma under the hood.

Grex trapped in Kelre's akuma body yet he had the same eyes as before. I remember that same stare of confusion hate and misery that Kelre had given me at his brother's funeral; it seemed a hood wasn't enough to disguise me back then.

The akuma stopped, holding his final blow as it started to rain heavily.

I smile as blood trickled out of my mouth. "So, it really is you Grex"

**"Did calling you by your name give me away?"** he asked still holding his punch, ready to strike at any moment at me.

I lowered my head, avoiding eye contact. "That…. And the fact you couldn't kill me."

Grex threw me to the side and sent the punch that he was charging through the tree, savaging the top half and letting it fall to the ground.

I struggle to sit himself up again as I watched my old friend remove the scraggy, old army cloak and revealed his new form to me.

I tilt my head back struggling to breathe normally. "How…. Did you get this powerful."

The akuma didn't turn, continuing to stare at the beheaded tree.

"Normal Level 3's…that's you by the way.." I explained so Grex could understand. "They don't have control like you do… They get revenge, but never can-"

**"I made a deal with someone."**

My eye suddenly focused on him "What kind of deal." it had to be the Earl he was talking about.

**"Revenge."**

"Grex, what did you do."

The akuma slowly turned to face the me and through his tainted blue helmet as dark as death he spoke. **"The Earl gave me power, as you say to do things I shouldn't do… to raise a new army of the dead, get my revenge on my home town-"**

"Why…!" I yell leaning forward, anger fuelling me -my hate for humans with their ideas of greed and revenge reminding me of when I was a younger Bookman- before suddenly clenching my stomach. Shit.

**"When Kelre knew the truth of you, no one would listen, the war we died in was for nothing and the whole of Vietnam turned on each other, all trust was lost."**

We remained silent as the darkened clouds above us finally started to break chucking it down with rain. I smile cooly still frustrated, almost saying through gritted teeth. "So you destroyed it all. Most Akuma do that anyway so was there anything else."

The Akuma smiled.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think :)<p>

This story is based off another of mine called Missing Pieces. It deals with Lavi and his past of being a Bookman and how it may not be as simple as washing the ink away. Here's the summary of it.

'Out of everyone she enjoyed toying with your mind the most, Lavi' The team of exorcists head out on another mission after an unusual silence from the Earl "Bookman, Excorcist, Revenge. Allen, even if it's the wrong choice, you must let him choose" RateT

Thanks again :D x


End file.
